Strange Friends
by myheartstillbleedsforyou
Summary: When Koro was small she had a very special friend in an unexpected place. This is the story of two very odd friends... Will be very short!


**Hey guys!! Wassup?**

**K so anyways, I got this little idea for a story while working on chapter 9 of Akatsuki Koro Marimo (Don't worry, I'll have chappie 9 up soon!!). But yeah, I wanted to give some props to Kimimaro cuz poor boy doesn't have nearly enough. And cuz I was just wonderin' how Koro might react to him. Oooh what will happen??**

**So without further delay... Here is...**

THE YOUTHFUL PILE OF MCLOVE!! WITH MCSENSEI AND MCLEE!!

Gai Sensei- (nice guy pose) Myheartsillbleedsforyou doesn't own Naruto!!

Lee- Respect it!!

Me- ... I like corn... I do...

Orochimaru- I haven't been in the pile in years...

Me- YAYS!! OREO IS HERE!! (hugs) You ma favie character too!!

Lee and Gai- MORE LOVIN FOR DA OVEN!! (hugs)

All of us- ON TO ZE STORY!!

_Otogakre, six years ago..._

5 year old Koro Marimo happily followed Kabuto into his labs. Her father was away and Kabuto had been ordered not to let the child out of his sight, so he figured that taking her with him to his labs would be better that leaving her cooped up in her room.

She swung her favorite doll in unison with her arm. The doll, a soft plushie doll with a real purple silk kimono and coal black hair, was Koro Marimo's very own Chibi Koro, and was the child's pride and joy. So naturally where ever Koro was, Chibi Koro was probably there too. Today was no exception. Koro soon brought Chibi Koro into her arms and climbed up onto a chair in Kabuto's labs as he walked across the room. She spoke softly to Chibi Koro while Kabuto checked out his to do list waiting for him on his desk.

"Daddy had to go away for a while Chibi Koro." she told the doll, "And he said that we have to be good." she put the doll to her ear, as if it were whispering to her, "Uh huh. And he said we'll get a surprise if we're EXTRA good. Maybe he'll get me my own kimono to match yours!" the girl fingered the soft silk with envy. Chibi Koro's kimono had silver snakes entertwining at her chest, and her obi was a beautiful crimson and was stitched to looke like snake scales, the cord around her obi was made to look like a purple snake. Koro had been pestering her father for days now to get her one, and finally, the day before he left when she'd begged with him to get her one, he only gave her a kiss on the cheek and a sly smile and told her that he'd surprise her if she was a good girl while he was away.

Now as she looked up from her doll she noticed that Kabuto wasn't there anymore. Clutching Chibi Koro closer to her, she got down from the chair and went searching for him.

Kabuto's labs were made of five different rooms, the main room where Koro now was served as an office, with his desk and books, and some snakes and such that were kept in jars. The second room Koro knew to be the examination room, she'd wandered in there one day when the door was open and saw the mangled body of a ninja sprawled out across the table, though she'd forgotten the sight of the body she still knew that the examination room was a very scary place. The third room was were Kabuto kept all of his specimens in jars on various shelves, and it was also where the big hand with the ring on it was. The fourth room was just storage, boxes upon boxes of syringes and other tools. But the fifth room, Koro had never in her life gone into, and was curious about what lay beyond the door too big for her reach.

She noticed that the door to the examination room was open, so quietly, she tiptoed in, still holding onto Chibi Koro with all her might.

_(mar_

_dals_

_fossen)_

Koro ran blindly through the examination room, her small hand covering her eyes and her sandals making solid _thwack_ing noises against the grey tiles. The room smelled of alcohol and disenfectant, and poor Koro wanted out!

But she didn't cry. If there was one thing that never solved _anything _in Orochimaru's hideout it was the need to sink to the floor and cry. Koro had learned this lesson many times from children who were captives of her father and had aplied it to any situation many occasions. It made a whole lot of difference.

So it came as a shock when her legs tangled each other and sent her crashing to the floor. She only managed to launch herself onto her back to protect Chibi Koro, but she was not spared and managed to have a dozen or so medical equipment boxes crashland on her.

Expecting to have been knocked out, Koro stayed curled up for what felt like hours on end before looking up and seeing black.

She noticed that her and Chibi Koro seemed to be wrapped up in something black, and when she felt out a hand to know what the fuzz this thing was she almost did start crying.

"SNAKEY!!"

The snake, an anaconda with golden eyes unwrapped itself from her and she hugged it as tightly as she could, and the snake wrapped around her gently, taking care not to squeeze too hard. It rubbed it's scaly face against her own as a sign of comfort, Koro accepting the familiarity and warmth that was the snake by snuggling into it. She stayed like this untill she realised where she was.

She cuddled closer to the snake to reassure herself then turned to the reptile so it faced her.

"Snakey? Have you seen Kabuto-kun anywhere?"

It closed it's eyes and cocked it's head as if to think, then eyes snapping open, it slithered it's way to the door that lead to the third room. Koro followed it, and reaching up really high, she managed to open the door, the snake slithering in and Koro following close behind.

_lah..._

Koro walked with a reassurance and glad to be out of the darkness when she walked into the specimen room. She saw the big chair in the middle of the room, and in the chair was a sleeping kingsnake. She followed her anaconda friend through the winding shelves untill they came to the pedstal with the big hand on it, which was just infront of the door. Koro continued further, still holding Chibi Koro closely, her fingers gripping the soft silk in an attempt to comfort herself.

The snake continued leading her to the storage room, and when he opened the door by wrapping around it, some other snakes slithered out of the storage, each one a deadly type.

A cobra spread it's hood and slithered over to Koro, rubbing against her in affection. She patted it and smiled, she was not afraid in this death trap of a storage closet. An asp raised it's head slowly out of a box and followed Koro and her anaconda friend. The snakes all loved Koro's company, and many of them coiled around her. Then, after seeing friends and dodging boxes, her and her reptillian friends came to the door, each snake stopping from going any further. She noticed a tag on the floor near the door, and knew immediatley it was to keep snakes from entering. She turned to her friends and smiled weakly, then, propping herself upon a box, she reached for the doorknob and turned it.

_CLIFFIE!!_

...

_and now we're back!!_

As Koro turned the doorknob, the overwhealming darkness took her aback, making some of the snakes hiss in alarm, but none of them could go to her.

She walked in slowly, her sandals shifting slowly on the grey tile. She pulled her doll closer to her as she looked around.

There were lots of machinery around, and a soft beeping noise came from a corner of the room where many tubes and wires were sticking out around a bed, many of the tubes were connected to the shrouded body in the bed. Koro whimpered lightly, and a sudden rapid beeping made her yelp and drop Chibi Koro to the ground.

She heard someone stirr from the bed, and as the person got up she bolted out of fear, and reached for the nearest doorknob.

It swung open and little Koro ran, tears that could not be restrained were now running down her cheeks. Then a thought occured to her. Chibi Koro! She'd been left behind!

Koro turned herself right back around and ran back to the door, not seeing the pale figure to dodge before she crashed into his legs.

She looked up, and saw light colored hands clutching onto Chibi Koro. The person had pure silver colored hair that was tied up in random places while the rest hung loose. He had peircing green eyes and red markings on his face. He kneeled weakly before Koro handing her the doll.

"Is she yours?" he asked softly.

**to be continued...**


End file.
